


Mess

by Kallium



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallium/pseuds/Kallium
Summary: On vaults and hearts.





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> I should be writing something else (two somethings actually XD), but instead my brain decided to write this XD I'm so hopeless... It's not really high quality (late night writing will do that to you) and there's a pretty good chance I got a bit carried away, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

You said to put it in a vault,  
yet to forget you appear  
that what we keep inside a vault  
is what we hold most dear.

My heart was deepened by you,  
more than it's ever been,  
and just enough for it to keep  
my love for you within.

It was so full my little heart,  
I couldn't almost bear.  
That's why I told your heart as well,  
to help the burden share.

But you broke mine once again,  
though every piece remains  
faithful to you, beloved one,  
through all the storms and rains.

I've steadily been by your side  
and there I intend to stay,  
despite the blows and the hurt  
of what you do or say.

You said to keep it in a vault;  
I do, but not by fear.  
For what's a heart, if not a vault,  
and you the treasure, dear?


End file.
